


Dwarf Flirting

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blushing, Cultural Differences, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion about beards and braids leads to Bilbo finding out how to flirt with a dwarf, tell him nice things about his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarf Flirting

There is drink, there is food, there is a large group of people. And combined with all those thing there is a healthy amount of good cheer, and a large helping of light hearted banter and laughter. Also there is a strange, possibly drink induced, discussion about hair/beard care. Bilbo had given his opinion on the importance on maintaining springy hobbit curls both on your head on on your feet. Everyone agreed that it sounded right and proper, as dwarfs understand the importance of hair. 

Then they began discussing different hair types and braids, and Bilbo fell out of the conversation somewhat, as most hobbits have very similar hair even if some have more curls then others, and Bilbo's experience with braiding was unfortunately limited to trying to braid his mothers hair when he was a fauntling. 

As was usual when Bilbo found himself out of his element in the middle of all these dwarfs, he turned to Balin. Who was sitting to his left where he usually was seated during meals, and feast like this. Quite handy when he needed something explained, and also quite comforting.

“So braids are important I gather?” Bilbo inquired, as he leaned a little closer to Balin. The white haired dwarf chuckled. “Aye, very important to some, and less important to others, they can say many things about you, there are some braids that tell about your profession and status, but often it's just a desire to look your best” The two of them shared a smile, and Bilbo nodded. “And um, what about no braids” As he said it he cast a look at Balin's long and not braided beard and short hair. Bilbo thought, not for the first time, that it looked very nice, and also very soft. 

Balin stroked his beard, noticing the curios look Bilbo gave him. “No braids can mean a few things” Was Bilbo mistaken or was there a slightly sheepish look on Balin's face? “For me” Balin continued “It was a choice I made when I decided to spend my life in the king's service, I actually had a braid In my hair many years ago, but well I cut my hair too short for braids and my beard is the kind that does not suit to be braided”

Bilbo nodded, he had to agree that Balin's snow-white forked beard would look less, inviting, if he had made the decision to braid it. Inviting? Bilbo took a large swallow of his ale. Yes, inviting was the right word. Along with impressive, soft and fluffy.

Balin smiled softly. “I also have to admit that braiding is not an art I can profess any, um, considerable skill in” Not putting any thought to his words, Bilbo said “ Well, I think your beard looks very good, un-braided beard suits you” Balin averted his eyes at Bilbo's words, and, was that a blush? Bilbo cocked his head to the side. Yes, Balin was most defensively blushing right now, because Bilbo praised his beard. 

“And” Bilbo continued “I think your beard is very impressive, and I have to say looks very soft” Bilbo had never flirted with a dwarf before, but judging by Balin's shining eyes and small blush, he must be doing it right. 

Bilbo placed his hand on Balin's arm. “May I” Balin understood what Bilbo wanted, and oh my, it was a good while since he had been treated like this. “Aye, you may” Once given permission, Bilbo was reaching out his hand to stroke Balin's beard, the white strands between his fingers. He gave a slow nod “Yes, I was right in my assumptions about your beard being very soft and inviting” Balin actually blushed even deeper at that. To think that Bilbo had been thinking such thoughts about his beard!

They moved closer together, one of Balin's arms slipping around Bilbo's waist, and Bilbo's hand still in Balin's beard. The dwarf being very pleased at having his beard appreciated in this manner, a soft blush still warming his cheeks, as Bilbo kept up his caressing. 

Fili, Kili, and Bofur and Nori at the other side of the table kept a lid on their snickering. Under the threatening glares from Dwalin, Glóin, Óin and Bilbo.


End file.
